Music of the Night
by Lily-Snape-568
Summary: They were best friends. She broke a promise. He hated her. Now they're stuck together for their senior year, doomed to go to Julliard together after. What happens when one sneaky band director decides to force them to like each other again? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Music of the Night

Music of the Night

Chapter One

Her eyes were fixed on the notes flowing over the musical staff, her fingers moving nimbly over the keys of her precious LeBlanc clarinet. All who saw her in her symphonic band thought her so professional, immersed in her music. Yet her mind strayed, lingering on a member of her audience, of her marching band.

He sat quietly, watching her, remembering every moment they had spent together. He felt a sudden remorse accompanied by anger as he realized that she would receive a full scholarship to Julliard School of the Arts, faraway from their Florida school. He knew he would never receive a scholarship. This saddened him, yet angered him. He would miss her more immensely than anything.

oooo0000oooo

The Final Legacy. It was a huge afterparty, held every year in an elite ballroom in the Waldorf Hotel for their band after the concert.

He was sad, knowing he would never see her the same again. He could not even get close to her tonight!

She was surrounded by congratulations, hurled at her from every side. She turned in circles, finally spotting him walking away from her crowd of admirers.

"Jesse!" she called out.

He paused at the sound of his name, then continued on, ignoring her pleas for him to wait.

She broke free of the crowd and chased him to the balcony.

"Jesse, please! Don't be angry! Why are you angry?"

They were sealed away from the party, the only noise the traffic five stories below.

When he didn't respond, she reached for him, to hold him. He turned, distancing himself.

"Jesse…"

"No. Stop."

His voice was so harsh, so cold, she couldn't look at him. He was angry at her, that much she understood by simply his cold, hard glare.

"You…" she began again.

"Don't, Liz."

"Listen to me!"

"NO!" he snapped. "_You_ listen to _me_! You made a promise three years ago! And you've broken it! I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

"YOU MADE A PROMISE, TOO, REMEMBER? YOU BROKE THAT PROMISE AGES AGO! I THOUGHT I WAS OKAY WITH IT, BUT I GUESS NOT! GO SCREW YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND!"

He lowered his voice dangerously, hissing, "Say that one more time, and I swear those cars down there will kill you, whore."

Liz met Jesse's gaze fiercely. _Emotionless_, she told herself. _Completely emotionless_. She was two seconds from breaking down when he turned and left.

Elizabeth waited until he was gone before she slipped to the ground and let the tears come.

_Fourteen-year-old Elizabeth Anne smiles up at fifteen-year-old Jesse Aaron, only a month older than her._

"_Jesse, I _promise_ I will never leave you! EVER!" she swears, hand in his._

_Solemnly, he replies, "I promise I will never love anyone by you, Elizabeth Anne."_

_He gazes down into her eyes, the bluest oceans, and knows he loves her._

"Lizebethia?" Brady Leigh interrupted her reverie.

Elizabeth's heart broke as Brady used Jesse's pet name for her.

"Beth, what's wrong? Jesse looked pretty pissed when he came inside."

Liz looked up into Brady Leigh's concerned face.

"Brady, he…"

She couldn't finish, couldn't tell anyone what had happened.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. C'mon. We need to leave. The party's almost over anyway."

"No, I can't miss the Julliard announcement!"

Brady Leigh shook her head and helped Elizabeth up. The two girls hugged and walked inside, smiling slightly.

oooo0000oooo

"Thank you all for coming to the Final Legacy. Before we disperse…"

"and the real part starts," muttered a tuba player.

"… we have one last announcement: our Julliard scholarship winners!"

Applause filled the room as the band director, Mr. Dawson, continued.

"We have three winners this year! We would like to present the Julliard School of the Arts Scholarship to Brady Leigh Adams, Elizabeth Anne Royale, and Jesse Aaron Lorraine!"

More applause echoed as Brady Leigh, Liz, and Jesse mounted the stage.

This was wonderful! Now Jesse wouldn't be mad at her for leaving him! But as Elizabeth looked over at Jesse, one phrase came to mind.

"If looks could kill…"

**A/N: Hola, amigos!! Quick note about this chapter: Brady Leigh got her name because my best friend's middle name is Brady and I like the name Leigh. I will alternate between calling her Brady or Brady Leigh. Sometimes if I slip up or feel like it, I will call her Leigh. PLEASE review (especially Nor and Galinda!! And Azara if she's reading this). This is my first marching band, so don't be TOO harsh!! Flames will be reported, by the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Chapter Two:

**A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to mellophone girl45! Thanks for being so awesome!**

"Only one more year. One more," Brady Leigh assured Elizabeth.

"You keep saying that! I know I only have one more year of high school! Then what? Go off to Julliard where he'll _still_ be screwing up my life?"

To this, Brady had no response. She let Liz pace up and down their Waldorf room.

"I mean, how much more of this can I get through? He use to be my best friend! He said he'd never leave me! He said…"

Liz collapsed on the plush carpet as she choked, "he said he loved me."

Brady Leigh's eyes lit up, shocked. She hadn't heard this before. Jesse had always hated Liz's boyfriend, Will, but Brady had thought it was some macho man-hate thing.

"What a lie. He has that little slut Marina, so what does he need me for?"

Brady dragged Liz up and replied, "We need to go. We'll miss our flight."

Elizabeth wasn't looking forward to returning to Tampa. Home and her parents was the last thing she needed right now. She let Brady pull her down the hall, though, and into the elevator with a couple of trombone players.

Micah and Joel were incredibly cool guys who were definitely on Eliza's side of the now band-wide Jesse/Elizabeth feud.

"What flight are you two on?" Micah asked.

"The 10:30. You?"

"Same. Let's catch a cab together," Joel suggested.

Eliza smiled at their kind gesture. They were, in their own manly trombonist way, trying to be supportive of her during this tough time.

"Sure. That'd be great!"

Liz' BlackBerry rang, the first few bars of their band's field show opener. She read the text message and smiled.

"Will: My flight takes off in 5. will drive u home in tampa k?"

She quickly typed back a response and sent the text.

oooo0000oooo

Will opened his vibrating phone and grinned.

"Liz: kk. Ily."

He typed back an "I love you" and shoved his phone in his carry on. He merged into the line and showed the doorman his boarding pass.

Once on the plane, he located his seat, hoping to be beside Hayes, his best friend and fellow Mellophone.

Instead, he got his girlfriend's mortal enemy.

"Lorraine."

"Kohls."

Will slid into his seat and sighed. He was rigid on the chair and his fists were grippingly tight. Why he didn't just punch Jesse right now, he didn't know.

"Dude, chill. No fights on the plane."

Will glared at him. How could he be so calm after he had called Will's girlfriend a whore?

"Listen, man. I didn't mean to say that last night."

"Yes, you did! What've you got against Liz?" Will scoffed.

Jesse sighed and replied, "Lizebethia and I made a promise. She broke it. End of story."

Lizebethia? He had a pet name for _Will's_ girlfriend? This guy really had some nerve. Especially all things considered.

"A promise? You called my girlfriend a whore because of a promise?"

"Tell Lizebethia I'm sorry."

They both heard the unspoken "I love her" hanging in the air.

**A/N: mellophone girl45- I made Will and Hayes mellophone players before I actually met you. Ironic, isn't it??**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Chapter Three:

Trouble in Paradise

Will clenched his teeth together, rigid on the edge of his seat. Beside him, Jesse listened to his iPod and texted one of his band friends. Will tried to ignore the fact that the wallpaper on Jesse's phone was a picture of Jesse and Elizabeth sprawled on the green outside their school.

At that moment, Will's phone beeped faintly from his carryon. He took it out and read the text message.

"Liz: HELLLLLP ME! SUPER-STALKER IS MY PLANE SEAT PARTNER!!"

Will grimaced, visualizing Micah beside Elizabeth. He texted a quick reply before relaxing into his seat.

oooo0000oooo

Elizabeth smiled at Will's response.

"Will: Don't worry. If he duz anythn 2 u I'll beat him up 4 u!"

She texted back: "Liz: Awwwww ur a sweetie 3!"

Beside her, "super-stalker" Micah made a face as he saw the heart Liz sent to Will.

"So, uh, Elizabeth, what're you doing Friday night?"

Liz sighed and replied, "Micah, you _know_ I'm dating Will!"

The two lapsed into an awkward silence.

After about five minutes, Elizabeth apologized, "I'm sorry, Micah. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that."

Micah didn't respond, so Eliza guessed that she had made him mad. The awkward silence settled over them again, not to be lifted for the duration of the ride.

oooo0000oooo

Elizabeth stepped off the plane into the Tampa Airport. All the bustling around her faded away as she saw Jesse across the crowded room. Her heart beat faster as Jesse took a step toward her. He stopped, though, as Will grabbed Liz's hand from behind. She unwillingly turned to her boyfriend and followed him through the airport.

"How was your flight?" Will asked her.

"It was great, thanks. Well, except for the fact that Micah almost asked me out."

Will's jaw hardened as he said, "I really will beat him up if he doesn't leave you alone!"

"Calm down! Will, it isn't that big a deal! Anyway, how was _your_ flight?" she inquired, squeezing his hand.

"Fine."

Liz shook her head and replied, "No it wasn't. I can tell by your expression. What's up?"

"What happened between you and Lorraine?"

"Who? Jesse? Nothing, Will! He was my best friend and then we had a fight last night. End of story!"

Will didn't look convinced and Liz felt guilty for lying to him. But he didn't press the matter.

"C'mon, let's just go home," Will sighed.

oooo0000oooo

Once in her bedroom at home, Liz was beginning to unpack when her cell phone rang. She glanced at the screen, only to be greeted by a "Restricted Number".

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth, meet me in the band room tonight at midnight."

The caller hung up.

**A/N: Sorry about the hiatus, guys!! I had Writer's Block, plus tons of drama at school that I got sucked into, none of which involves my band friends, but all of which involves my former thespian/drama friends. Anyway… REVIEW PLEASE!! I'm having Writer's Block again, even though I know what I want to happen. I just don't want it to happen so quickly!! So if there's another hiatus, sorry!! Message me if you think I've COMPLETELY forgotten you guys and remind me… ******


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Chapter Four:

Girls Can Be Brutal

Liz climbed through the window into the band room at exactly 12 that night. She glanced around for a figure lurking in the dark. While she was unawares, someone tied a blindfold around her eyes from behind.

Startled, Elizabeth tumbled backwards, her fall broken by someone holding her up. The person pushed her with such force she almost fell forward. A circle of people pushed her from side to side, bruises forming on her arms, girlish cackles filling the air.

"STOP!" a voice shouted.

The voices owner burst through the circle and told Liz's attackers to leave her alone. Elizabeth heard her attackers, who she could only assume were Jesse's girlfriend, Jennifer, and her friends, scamper away. Liz's "savior" gently removed her blindfold and she gazed up at his face.

"Jesse?"

He half-smiled at her shock, replying, "Yes, it's me, Lizebethia."

"Th-thank you!" she shivered, still in shock from her midnight-scare.

"Just because my girlfriend is evil doesn't mean I have to be."

_Wait, did he just admit that his girlfriend is EVIL? _Liz wondered.

She gazed up at his tall frame. Staring into his dark, knowing eyes, she forgot why she was mad at him. She opened her mouth to apologize, to beg forgiveness for ever breaking that promise, made so long ago…

Her cell phone rang, cutting into the silence.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth? Omigosh! Your parents called us! They can't find you!"

"Brady, calm down! I'm at the school."

Confused, Brady Leigh sighed and replied, "Okay. I'll call Will and we'll both meet you there."

"'Kay. See you in a few."

Jesse grimaced slightly as they awkwardly looked at each other.

"Well, Brady and Will are looking for me, so I guess we should go out front."

Jesse nodded slowly and they climbed back out the window, an uncomfortable silence settling over them.

"Liz!" Brady Leigh squealed, but Will reached Liz first, enveloping her in a huge hug.

He sighed into her hair, happy she was safe, unaware of the bruises paining her. All Elizabeth saw was Jesse. She wanted to finish her apology, but the look on his face told her he wouldn't accept it.

"C'mon, Liz. Let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Chapter Five:  
My precious…

Brady logged onto AIM and smiled at Elizabeth's greeting. She could almost hear Liz hissing, "My precious…" pretending to be her favorite non-Frodo character from her favorite movie series, Lord of the Rings.

Brady Leigh entered her chatroom and typed a message to Liz.

Pcvmusic: hey liz!

Lolaclarinet: bonjour! Commont ca va?

Pcvmusic: what's w/ the French?

Lolaclarinet: French is kewl!

Pcvmusic: watev. Ne-way… what happened yesterday?? Tell!!

Lolaclarinet: I met jen in the band room. At least I assume it was jen and her friends… u may c the bruises 2morrow… jesse saved me.

Pcvmusic: NO WAY!!

Lolaclarinet: ya. Sadly.

Pcvmusic: what did will say when u told him? Or did u tell him??

Lolaclarinet: OF COURSE I told him! He's my BF!! He freaked and almost went 2 kill jen.

Pcvmusic: what abt he-who-must-not-be-named??

Lolaclarinet: who, jesse? Lol luv the name btw

Pcvmusic: yes, jesse!! He looked real POed whenev u left w/ will

Lolaclarinet jdk! He looked lyk he was gonna come tlk 2 me but then will showed up.

Pcvmusic: u wan2 talk 2 j?

Lolaclarinet: kinda. Idk. I wan2 fix everything w/ j but I'm kinda glad he said that cuz now I know how he feels abt me.

Pcvmusic: hey, hey, hey, slow down liz! I thot u said he luvs u!!

Lolaclarinet: idk. I guess he is mad that I'm w/ will cuz he wants me 2 luv him back.

Pcvmusic: well DO you luv him back??

(lolaclarinet has logged off)

Brady Leigh sat back in her chair, the mystery deepening more.

oooo0000oooo

Will checked his AIM, glad to see Liz online, but suddenly she logged off. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed Liz's number from memory. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, Will," she sighed.

"Are you okay? You were acting weird when I dropped you off yesterday."

"I was? I'm sorry, Will. I've got a lot going on right now."

Will guessed, "Jesse?"

Liz didn't respond for a minute, then told him, "Yeah. Listen, I… don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Hey, do you want me to pick you up for band camp tonight?"

"Will you? Thanks, you're a sweetheart!"

"Okay. I'll see you in ten."

"Alright. Love you!" Liz exclaimed.

"Yeah," Will sighed. "Love you, too."

As he hung up the phone, Will wondered if Elizabeth really loved him.

**A/N: FerventxXxMPGirl, I **_**know**_** I told you this chapter would be about band camp and other stuff that will stay in our PM's, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter! HAHAHAHAHAH! I love torturing you! Of course, I'm kidding. MEANWHILE, see that pretty little submit button? It's calling everyone's name!! (that includes you Mello!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Chapter Six:

Van Helsing

**A/N: I realized after I titled the chapter that it doesn't mention Van Helsing at all so I'm gonna explain it a little. My school's show from last year was "Shades of Rage" and we did a selection from Van Helsing, so I'm modeling this band's show after ours. Just thought I'd give you that little info! Thanks to my reviewers FerventxXxMPGirl, romance-addict44, singintoyourself, goldnote, and others. Thanks SOOOOOOO much to my beta PhantomPenguin.**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHA don't have to do one because I own EVERYTHING except Rihanna's "Umbrella"… oh well!  
**

Will's car pulled into the parking lot just as he and Liz finished singing along to "Umbrella" by Rihanna. All tension between them had dissolved miraculously.

Will switched the radio off, but grabbed Liz's hand before she could step out of the car. She glanced over at him and waited for him to speak.

"You've been so stressed lately, ever since the trip a month ago! I've missed you!"

Elizabeth smiled at Will's caring voice, so familiar and comforting.

"I'm sorry, Will. I know I've been weird since the Jesse issue."

Will released her hand and they stepped out of his car, starting up towards the band room.

"Hey, Liz! The drum major and section leader results come today! Maybe you'll be drum major!"

She grinned and took off running, shouting back, "Let's go find out!"

oooo0000oooo

Mr. Dawson stood at the front of the band room announcing next year's section leaders and drum major.

"… and the trombone section leader is, of course, Will."

Liz cheered for her boyfriend, whose face radiated happiness. She waited anxiously, however, for the drum major announcement. It didn't come.

Mr. Dawson said, "Royale, Lorraine, I need to talk to the two of you. Everyone else, you're dismissed."

Will glanced at Liz and decided to wait while she and Jesse followed Mr. Dawson into his office, eyeing each other warily as they sat down.

"So. Why did you drag me in here?" Jesse sighed.

"Patience, Lorraine. I didn't want to announce the drum major results out there, not after your fight. I know one or both of you will be angry."

Looking at Liz, he smiled and said, "Congratulations."

"I'm DRUM MAJOR?!"

"You're CO-drum major," Mr. Dawson corrected.

The two were completely silent in shock, although they both had some choice words they wanted to say.

Jesse hissed, "As in, me and _her_ are drum majors TOGETHER? Mr. Dawson, WHY did you do that?"

Mr. Dawson shrugged and handed each of them a schedule, a conductor's score of each of the three pieces chosen, and a CD with the music on it.

Liz smiled sadly at the band director and left the room quickly. Will was waiting for her outside the office.

"Good news or bad news first?"

Will told her, "Good news first."

"I'm drum major!"

Will grabbed her in a huge hug, exclaiming, "That's great!"

"The bad news is, so is Jesse."

Will immediately lost his smile, although he didn't release her. The concern showed plainly in his thoughtful blue eyes.

"Liz, I'm sorry. But I know just the way to make it all better!"

The mischievous grin had returned to his face as Eliza asked, "What?"

He pulled her out the door and they ran to his car.

"The beach!"

**A/N: The announcement of drum major (FINALLY!!). Seems Will and Liz will be out late (their band camp schedule is like mine: 6-10). Don't worry, the next chapter won't be fluff! Thanks again to reviewers and my beta PhantomPenguin! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

The Dinner, the Date, and the Dance

"I thought you said we were going to the beach!?"

"We're meeting Brady Leigh and Joel for dinner first."

Liz smiled and said, "It's so cute how they finally got together!"

Will laughed and grabbed Liz's hand as the two of them walked inside the little Italian bistro. Joel and Brady Leigh already sat beside each other at a four-person table. Will and Liz slid into the booth across from them.

Immediately, the waitress appeared with menus for them and asked their drink orders. Will, Brady, and Joel ordered sweet tea, but Liz ordered strawberry lemonade, just to be different. The waitress flounced off to retrieve their drinks.

Elizabeth glanced around the restaurant, the romantic ambience making her aware of Will's every move. How could she feel this way about two guys?

Deep in her thoughts, Liz didn't register the conversation flowing around her. She caught bits of words like "food", "marching" and "drum major". But she grew keenly aware when they said "Jesse".

Following Will's gaze, she spotted Jesse across the room, all else fading as it had that day in the airport. This time, however, Jesse seemed not to see Will. He walked purposefully across the restaurant and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. He pulled her up to standing and motioned for her to follow him outside. Will made a move as if to come after them, but Liz waved her hand to stop him.

Once outside, Liz whispered, "What do you want, Jesse?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, saying, "Why? Why did you do it?"

"Do _what_?"

"Why did you tell them that I'm cheating on Jen with you?"

"_What?_ Who says I started that rumor?"

"Jen! I believe my girlfriend."

Liz could feel tears gathering behind her eyes. He had witnessed Jennifer's brutality towards Liz and had even saved her from it. Despite his knowledge of Jen's hatred towards Elizabeth, Jesse still believed the cold-hearted flautist.

As her tears spilled over, Liz cried, "You _know_ I wouldn't do something like that! You're my best friend, or at least you were!"

Jesse looked angry enough to hit someone as his hand rose threateningly, but as he hesitated, someone grabbed him from behind. It was Will.

Elizabeth watched in horror as Jesse whirled around and launched a punch at Will's face, the former blocking it expertly. As the attacks mounted, flying between the two, Liz's voice caught in her throat, disabling her from yelling at them. She didn't know whose side she was on.

As Will caught Jesse in a nasty headlock and prepared to finish the fight, Liz screamed, "No! Don't!"

Will glanced up at Elizabeth's terror-stricken face and released Jesse. He knew enough was enough with Liz.

"C'mon, Liz. Let's get out of here."

Reluctantly, she followed Will to his car, glancing back at Jesse's angry glare.

Instead of taking Liz home, Will took her to his family's condo, the two curling up on the couch.

Elizabeth fell asleep in Will's arms, just like she used to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Band Camp Begins

Mr. Dawson watched carefully as Liz and Jesse awkwardly walked together towards the band room. It was the day before band camp and the drum majors had to make sure the instruments were loaded in the trailer for the three-hour trip to the band camp site.

"Good morning, drum majors!"

Jesse glared at the band director, the plural not lost on him. He was obviously tired and annoyed with his fellow drum major.

"Jesse, I need you to take inventory of the percussion, especially the pit instruments. Liz, hang out here and keep control. Take role at about 8:30."

Jesse dashed into the hallway and headed for the pit storage room, eager to get away from Elizabeth.

Mr. Dawson observed Jesse's behavior with a very curious gaze before asking Liz, "What's his problem?"

Liz hesitated, then broke down and told him the whole story, glad to finally tell someone. Mr. Dawson's expression changed from shock to anger.

"He called you a WHAT?"

Liz repeated, "A whore."

"We are NOT going to have any of THAT going on in our band, especially between drum majors!"

Liz didn't respond, the hurt apparent on her face. All she wanted right now was to feel Will holding her and reassuring her.

Mr. Dawson saw her look of longing towards Will and said, "Go ahead. But we're finishing this talk later. WITH Jesse."

Liz scurried across the band room to Will, grabbing two trombones and falling into step beside him. Careful not to ram the trombones into the sousaphone her boyfriend carried, she looked up at him.

"What was that?"

"I told Mr. Dawson the whole story," Liz whispered.

Will sighed as he heaved the sousaphone into the trailer and reached down for the trombones.

"I'm sorry about Tuesday night. I lost control. I shouldn't have fought him."

"No, thank you! Bastard deserved what he got!"

Liz immediately regretted her words.

"Liz!"

She turned to see Brady Leigh hurrying over to her.

"You might want to see this."

Shooting a curious look at Will, she followed Brady to the band room. After a moment's consideration, Will dashed after them, getting lost in the gathering crowd.

"… witch! YOU KNEW I WOULD HATE HER!"

"OH, SO WHILE YOUR FLIRTING WITH THAT BOYFRIEND STEALING WHORE I'M SUPPOSED TO IGNORE IT!"

Liz turned to Will and saw the cold anger in his eyes. She ran after him, calling helplessly.

"What, Elizabeth? You coming to admit it?" he snapped.

Tears in her eyes, Liz whispered, "She's lying. You of all people know she hates me! You were there when he accused me of starting that rumor. He almost hit me, Will!"

He sighed, then took her in his arms, responding, "You're right. I shouldn't have believed her."

Liz relaxed into his embrace, wondering who she loved more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

I Won't Say I'm in Love

"Wake up, Liz! First day of band camp! You overslept!"

"Crap!"

Brady laughed and asked, "Good dream?"

"Who do I love most, Brady?"

"Me."

The sad part was, Brady was serious.

Liz rolled her eyes, replying, "No, sweetheart. Jesse or Will?"

"You think I know?" Brady Leigh asked incredulously.

The drum major ignored her and changed clothes quickly before pulling her hair back.

"You're seriously confused, girl. Look at your tank-top."

Liz looked down. Blue and green. Jesse's and Will's favorite colors, respectively.

"Shut up, Brady. I'm miserable enough."

Brady grabbed Liz's arm and dragged her from their cabin, across to the mess hall. Someone grabbed Liz's waist from behind before the girls could enter the hall.

'Will,' she thought.

No, not Will. Jesse.

"I need to talk to you."

Brady raised her eyebrows as Liz said, "Save me a seat by you and Will, okay?"

Jesse led Liz away from the mess hall, behind his cabin.

"I broke up with Jen," Jesse said after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Really?" Liz asked sarcastically. "I thought that fight was just for show!"

"Don't be smart. This is hard enough as it is."

Liz looked at him strangely, saying, "What is?"

Jesse sighed.

"I love you. I have for years. I'm so jealous of Will. I couldn't stand it at all."

Liz stood speechless. What to do? To tell him the truth, that she loved him, too? Risk ruining her relationship with Will? She chose.

"I love you, too. But I also care about Will. I don't know what to do."

Jesse took her in his arms. It felt so right.

"That's fine. I'll wait for you."

Then he kissed her.

**A/N: I based this "I'll wait for you" after something that happened to one of my best friends, Gabbi. Thanks for your support and love, querida! Thanks reviewers!**


End file.
